finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII/Part 7
Und da wären wir wieder, liebe L‘Cie. Auch diesen Part werden wir am Bresha-See verbringen, also stürzt euch direkt rein! H-hey, nich schubsen! So… habt ihr das mit den Paradigmen geregelt (das dick geschriebene is das Startparadigma), folgt dem Weg einfach, denn es kommen einige Schritte lang keine Gegner oder Schätze. Kriegt ihr irgendwann mal wieder die Gelegenheit, dann biegt rechts ein und krallt euch die 6 Pullen Miefsekret. Nun könnt ihr locker runterjumpen und in nen Kampf springen. Lauft dann zunächst das linke Rohr entlang und schnappt euch den/die/das Deneb (Waffe für Sazh) und die 240 Gil. Legt die Waffe auch gleich an, stapft zurück und nehmt den andern Weg. 300px|thumb|right|Mit der Analyse verschwinden so gut wie alle Fragezeichen... Habt ihr das lange Rohr überquert und Sazh fast runtergeschubst, geht nach rechts und sammelt 6 Flaschen Stinklauge ein. Miefsekret… Stinklauge… Gut, dass es kein Geruchsfernsehen gibt… Geht zurück, folgt weiter dem Weg und haltet euch rechts, da es dort noch 7 Dunkelzähne gibt. Lauft nun zur Zielscheibe auf der Minimap und aktiviert das Geschoss. Siehe da: die Wand stürzt ein, ein neuer Weg offenbart sich, aber ein paar Amphibien gesellen sich auch noch dazu. Geht den lieben langen Weg weiter und ihr findet nen Alpha-Behemoth. Tut das, was das Tutorium sagt, und nutzt die Meta-Fähigkeit Analyse. Geht nun mit Blitzschlag an die Sache ran, heilt mit Grüne Front und pusht den restlichen Schockbalken mit Trisaster hoch. Im Schock könnt ihr mit Blitzschlag locker gewinnen, weshalb ich jetzt auch keine Bossbox angelegt hab, es kommen eh noch 2 in diesem Part… Ja, zwei… Los, alter Mann, kletter! left|322px Wenn ihr nun auf die Minimap schaut, dann geht auf den Vorsprung rechts von euch, da es dort nen Analysator gibt. Lauft weiter und seht, wie Soldaten aus nem Luftschiff steigen. Jetzt erfahrt ihr noch, dass die Leute nicht wirklich Hass gegen Pulse hegen. Nein… es ist eher Furcht. Hört euch nun nochma an, was die alle zu labern haben und geht dann weiter. Bei den Wachdrohnen könnt ihr rechts noch 2 Digitalschaltkreise einsammeln. Wenn ihr klettert, dann haltet euch immer rechts, um 2 Flaschen Paraffinöl zu finden. Nur am meckern… Naja, 50 Gil sind da auch noch… Folgt weiterhin dem Weg und Vanille liebt schonma den Bresha-See. Aber wie ist es, ein Kristall zu sein? Das Gesprächsthema wechselt zu Serah, welche Light nichts von ihrer Bestimmung erzählt hat. Mangelndes Vertrauen? Ich glaube nicht… Geht lieber weiter und zwängt euch durch die engen Wege. Und nein, ich will damit nicht sagen, dass Light fett is! -.- Sammelt unterwegs noch die 200 Gil und die 6 Schmutzkrallen ein. Ein Stück weiter gelangt ihr in die Bresha-Ruinen. Sogar die Flammen in dieser Ruine sind kristallisiert... right|286px Lauft die Treppe hoch und schnappt euch rechts 600 Gil. Seht ihr den Behemoth? Nutzt am besten nen Blender, damit ihr nen Präventivschlag landen könnt. Nehmt nun den Weg rechts und folgt weiter, damit ihr vorerst ohne Kampf an 2 Digitalschaltkreise kommt. Ihr müsst aber so oder so kämpfen, denn ich verdonner euch dazu! Also drückt euch lieber nicht davor… Folgt nun dem einzig möglichen Weg und ihr seht die Flammen, welche ich in der Überschrift angesprochen hab. Anstatt runterzuspringen, solltet ihr aber rechts abbiegen und euch 7 Schmutzkrallen unter den Nagel reißen. Links hinten in der Ecke, hinter dem Kreisverkehr, ist dann noch ein Blitzring. Weiter geht’s und ihr dürftet vorm nächsten Speicherpunkt noch 3 Heiltränke finden. Diejenigen, die zu faul sind und nicht kämpfen wollen, können nun den kurzen Weg nehmen und durch die Trümmer springen. Ich empfehle aber den langen Weg, also nehmt den doch bitte. Es gibt auch nen Brocken Millerit zur Belohnung… Habt ihr es geschafft, nehmt den rechten, höher gelegenen Weg, da es dort ein Dielektrikum gibt. Bevor ihr nun speichert, sammelt noch die 2 Analysatoren und die Phönixfeder ein. Außerdem solltet ihr eure KP verteilen, da ihr sicher einiges angesammelt habt (668 bei mir). Habt ihr es vorher schon getan, ist es selbstverständlich auch nicht schlimm. Steigt die Treppe hoch und es erwartet uns ein Boss: Nach dem Kampf erreicht das Kristarium die Stufe 2, was bedeutet, dass Sazh nun den Augmentor und Vanille den Manipulator meistern kann. Vanille is weiterhin happy und sie findet ein Luftschiff. Nur… was macht diese Eule da? Erfahren wir noch, aber… h-hey, ihr könnt doch nicht einfach ohne Snow abhauen!!! Zwillinge außer Rand und Band Apropos Snow… der hackt immer noch an Serah rum, wird aber von der Armee überrascht… Snow bittet mehr oder weniger, naja, eher weniger, um Hilfe und kriegt dafür Soldaten auf den Hals gehetzt, die wir natürlich bekämpfen dürfen. Heilen müsst ihr euch auch wohl oder übel mit nem Heiltrank. Aber nach dem Kampf ist der große Snow erschöpft, geht zu Boden und sein Stigma leuchtet auf… What the… Zwei Mädels hauen die Soldaten kaputt, aber wir müssen trotzdem gegen sie kämpfen? Unfair! left|278px Snow erhält nen weiteren ATB-Balkenabschnitt und er sackt k.o. zusammen. Hmm… diese Frau… sie macht sich über Snow lächerlich… ein bisschen, aber wenns ihr gefällt, soll sie es doch tun. Snow wird jedenfalls abgeführt und die Frau scheint auch ne L‘Cie zu sein. Unseren Helden sehen wir jetzt aber länger nicht ;( right|216px Sazh spielt zumindest den Piloten… okay, er kanns auch… aber sie stürzen ab, als sie in den Fal‘Cie Phönix reinrasen. Sazh mag ihn und ich finde, die Nachrichten von Cocoon sind viel cooler als unsere… Deren würd ich sogar freiwillig gucken… Sie landen in Piz Vile (Im Englischen aber umgekehrt) und somit endet das 3. Kapitel. Doch was dort passiert und wie es dort genau aussieht, sehen wir im nächsten Part, also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern